Harry potter, the Kurian Lord
by abcea
Summary: What would happen if harry unlocked a power more terrible then the wizarding or muggle world could ever imagine? What if harry was the last of the kurians? Dark Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter, the kurian Lord

Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter unlocked a power more terrible then anyone in the wizarding or muggle world could have ever imagined? Dark harry/multi. Crossover with Vampire Earth.

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter stepped into his vault at the wizarding bank. Immediately, an explosion of power blossomed within him. It was so powerful that it drove him to his knees. Suddenly, a massive bust of black light erupted from his body and surrounded him in a column. A voice boomed throughout his mind—a voice full of raw untainted power.

"Welcome, my heir. You have been judged worthy by the magic of this place. You have become one of the last kurians".

Instantly, Harry understood what this meant. The kurians were the supreme race, meant to rule over all. The only reason that this didn't work was because of the weak fools who thought this was not right. They had attempted to destroy the kurians. But the kurians wouldn't be defeated. They locked down all of the interstellar gates between all of the planets so only someone with the appropriate permission could gain access. It was compared to locking the others in a room—they were unable to escape, but they had destroyed all but one of the kurians who shunted his mind to earth where he constructed this chamber and placed it in this place where the worthy one would be judged.

Harry instantly knew that the rest of his people were gone. But he vowed that the Kurian Empire would stretch across the stars once again—he needed to rebuild. He knew the secrets of the kurian who had engineered this plan, for his name was Salazar Slytherin. His chamber of power was located at the place that Harry was to attend, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

He then proceeded to gather some gold coins, and left the bank.

He quickly ditched the rather large man that Hogwarts had sent to collect him after plucking all of the knowledge that he possessed about the school from his mind, and proceeded through the wizarding alley.

He bought robes of the purest black that had several enchantments.

Then he proceeded to purchase all of the books that he would require during his year at this pathetic human school. The only reason that he was going was to bide his time until he could amass his power.

He then proceeded into the magical menagerie, where he began to brown through the animals on display.

He was about ready to leave when he heard a hissing voice from a covered cage in the back of the store:

/Stupid humans fear me—I should escape from this place and rend them/.

"Could it be"? Harry thought to himself.

/Greetings/, harry spoke in the language of serpents.

/Could it be, one of the lords has returned/! The snake exclaimed.

/You know of my kind/ harry responded back.

/I am a basilisk, so we live for an extremely long time/. /I had the fortune of meeting one of the overlords I believe his name was Salazar Slytherin/. /He took one of my kin to guard a place/. /He did not tell me many of these details/.

Harry couldn't be easily surprised any more, but this left his reeling. One of the noble serpents that his people had bred and it had been languishing in an area filled with humans.

/Would you like to get out of here/? Harry asked the snake.

/Of course, but I would like to accompany one of your kind if you are willing/, the snake responded.

/Of course, my people genetically engineered your species/, harry responded.

Harry then fired a pulse of red light from his hand at the cage, and an almost 60 foot snake slithered out.

The only other person in the shop began to scream until harry hissed in a menacing voice "Silence fool".

The man instantly froze as if he had been prey caught in the eyes of a predator.

Harry then proceeded to dimensionally shift the inside of one of his pockets so that the snake would fit inside.

/If you would go in here please, I have put a distortion on here so that you can fit/ harry hissed.

/Of course lord/, the snake responded before slithering up and vanishing into the expanded pocket.

"For what you have done—imprisoning a creature such as this, you shall be destroyed" harry said.

With a quick pull on his powers, Harry caused the shop owner to be sucked into the pocket where he was consumed when harry hissed at the snake in his pocket:

/For what he has done to you, you may rend him/.

Harry heard the crunch as the man was consumed.

He obliterated any knowledge of his ever being there from any minds around and proceeded to exit the wizarding alley.

The reason that he did not bother with a wand is that he was a kurian and had no need of such a pathetic tool.

Harry then shadow teleported (one of the abilities that enabled him to traverse great distances) to a secluded area where he proceeded to construct a fortress using his powers over matter.

This would be the new sight of the kurian base on earth.

Harry spent the rest of the summer improving his control over all of his powers, including his ability to transform into a reaper (a fearsome black robed figure that was almost indestructible and could consume the life force of another being.

He was a new breed of kurian, so did not require this. Harry reflected that it would be a good tool for striking fear into the hearts of individuals.

Reapers could also be constructed so that he could control them.

Harry then proceeded to get his affairs in order and awaited September 1st where he would attend Hogwarts and begin his takeover of the wizarding world.

A/n:

A dark harry idea that has roots in Vampire earth. Let me know what you guys think about this one. Its kind of a counterpart to harry potter, the guardian.

Please drop me a review.

thanks for reading.


	2. Author's note

A/N:

Please let me know who you want in this Harry/Multi ship. I already have some idea, but I want to here from you guys, so please drop a review and let me know of any suggestions for women who you would like to see in this.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
